To This Day
by slowconversationswithagun
Summary: Anastasia Steele has been a victim of bullying all her life. Christian Grey was born into a broken family. Fate brought them together, how will they cope together when both have demons of there own?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Anastasia Steele has been a victim of bullying all her life. Christian Grey was born into a broken family. Fate brought them together, how will they cope together when both have demons of there own?

Ana's POV

All my life I have heard that stupid rhyme about sticks and stones as if a broken bone hurts more then the words I got called. Words hurt more than bones getting broken because at least the bones can get healed unlike words that are stuck with you for the rest of your life constantly haunting you driving you insane. Since I was a young girl I would always get bullied just because my family barely had enough money to eat and pay the bills. Unlike the rest of the kids in school I was very poor all my clothes came from either hand me downs or thrift shops. Kids were so cruel because I didn't have enough money so they were always calling me names and hitting me. School was a nightmare I had no friends but I was super intelligent I would only get As for everything. Through all of school I was bullied and that caused me to need to depend on antidepressants just to get going. To this day I still depend on antidepressants to help me get through the day. I'm currently starting my first year of collage, which I only got in through a full scholarship. I'm living with my best friend Kate in her apartment that her rich parents gave her for her birthday. I met Kate when I was looking at the collage were both currently going to. As soon as we talked we instantly hit it off and became best friends.

"Ana hurry up were gonna be late for class." Screamed Kate.

"I'm going calmed down we still have a few minutes left." I shout to Kate trying make myself look presentable to class.

I walk into the kitchen and there is Kate looking beautiful as always wearing a short mint green skirt and a white collared blouse paired with black platform heels. Kate is always dressed in the latest style while I'm just simply wearing black skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater with my favorite all black converse.

"Okay I'm ready lets go to class." I say as I grab my brown shoulder bag.

Class ends quickly and Kate and I decide to go to a cafe near the collage. I order English twinings breakfast tea and Kate orders coffee. As our beverages arrive I see a two men walking towards us.

"Kate long time no see." Says one of the men. He is very handsome with blonde hair and blue eye and has a bulky body.

"Elliot how are you?" Kate said while smiling at the man that is called Elliot.

"I'm doing great how about you?" Elliot says.

"I'm doing fine. This is my best friend Ana, Ana this is Elliot." Kate introduces us.

"Hi." I say to Elliott.

"Hello, this is my brother Christian." Elliot says as he introduces us to his brother. Christian is gorgeous he has copper hair and grey eyes and a lean body.

"Pleasure to meet you." Christian says as he shakes my hand. As soon as I touched his had an electrical current went through my body making me gasp. I looked at Christian and his eyes were dark so I knew he was also affected.

"You too." I said while quickly taking my hands out of his. I knew my face was crimson as I blushed.

I look at Kate and Elliot as they appear to be in a very intense conversation involving Kate blushing which is very rare she must like Elliot a lot.

" Well is was good to see you Kate and lovely to meet you Ana but me and my brother need to run now but there's gonna be a charity gala at my parents house tomorrow I hope too see you both there, laters." Elliot says as he kisses Kate on the cheek and leaves with his brother.

"Ana were so going to that charity gala tomorrow." Kate says excitedly.

"Oh no Kate I am not going." I tell Kate.

"Please Ana Please I really like Elliot." Kate say giving me the puppy dog look.

"Fine but you owe me." I said as I cave.

"Yay!" Kate shouted as she hugged me.

**A/N This is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice and i hope you all like it. I'm gonna try to update every two weeks. R&R. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kate how do you know this Elliot guy?" I question Kate when we got home.

"I met Elliot last year at a party; he was very funny, charming and handsome but I was dating Dean at the time and he had a blonde bitch girlfriend so nothing happened between us we just talked." Kate explains.

"He seems nice and so does his brother. What do they do for a living and how old are they?" I ask Kate.

"Well Elliot is the CEO of Grey Construction and he is 27, while Christian is the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings,Inc he is a billionaire at only the age 25. I can't believe you haven't heard of the Greys they are the riches family in America." Kate answers as I digest everything she just said.

"Wow they have accomplished a lot and their both so young." I say.

"Yeah they did. I gotta go I have another class in a few." Kate said as she quickly left.

The day ends way too fast; I'm dreading going to the charity gala tomorrow. That night instead of normally dreaming of people calling me names and hurting me I dream of haunting beautiful grey eyes.

I wake up to the smell of food and I hurriedly make my way to the kitchen. In the kitchen I see Kate with a bag that has pancakes in it.

"Good morning sleepyhead I bought breakfast." chirped Kate.

"G'morning." I mumble through a mouthful of food.

"The charity gala is today so we have to do hair,makeup,nails and waxing." Kate says excitedly. I groan I was not looking forward to the charity gala I would rather stay at home reading.

As soon as we finish breakfast Kate drags me to the beauty salon to get pampered.

I got my hair done in a curly waterfall braid, I got a brazilian wax, I got a french manicure and I got my makeup done very light with just black liquid eyeliner,white eyeshadow,mascara, and red lipstick. I think I look attractive.

I go to Kate to ask her opinion on how I look. When I see Kate she looks absolutely gorgeous her hair is in a elegant bun that is all curls, her nails are painted with a beautiful white nail polish, and her makeup consist of purple smokey eye, and nude lipstick.

"Damn Steele you look hot!" Kate compliments me as I blush but have difficulty believing her.

"You look stunning Kate." I tell her.

"Wait till you see the dresses I picked out for us to wear." Kate says as we make our way to the car.

When we get home Kate quickly shows me the dresses she chose for us to wear. The dress she chose for me is a black one shoulder dress that ends a little but above the knee. The dress she picked her self is a very short black bandage dress.

"Wow Kate the dresses are beautiful but there too revealing for my taste." I tell Kate.

"Nonsense were gonna look sexy in the dresses." Kate reassures me while pushing me to go get dressed.

I finish getting dresses and I gotta admit I look good; I have on the black dress and I pair it with dark blue platform heels. I look at the millions of faded scars on my wrist and I can't help but feel somewhat proud because my scars represent a battle that I won. I put on concealer to cover up all my scars.

"Wow you look gorgeous!" Kate exclaims. I blush crimson.

"Kate you look beautiful all eyes are gonna be on you tonight." I say to Kate looking at her dressed in her black dresses paired with nude wedges.

"Thanks. Okay so I just finished talking to Elliot and he says that he's on his way to pick us up to go to the charity gala." Kate says.

"Okay." I say getting really nervous about going to the charity gala.

When Elliot arrives he compliments both Kate and I. Elliot is looking handsome wearing a black suit with a black tie.

"Are you girls ready to go to the charity gala." Elliot ask us.

"Yup." Kate and I reply.

We follow Elliot outside to his car. I'm in awe of his black mercedes benz convertible.

"Holy shit I love your car." I tell Elliot as I take a better look of his car. Elliot chuckles.

"Thanks this is my baby Mercy." Elliot replies.

When we arrive to the charity gala I instantly begin to feel insecure and self conscious. Everyone at the charity gala looks stunning and I just look like a peasant.

"My parents are over there come meet them." Elliot says as he leads us to his parents.

"Elliot." Says a beautiful sandy haired woman that looks like she is in her mid-forties wearing a dark blue one shoulder dress that ends above the ankle paired with black heels. Behind the women stands a handsome looking man that looks like hes in his late forties wearing a tuxedo with a black bow tie.

"Mom,dad this is Kate and Ana." Elliot says as he introduces us. Kate and I shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Grey." I say.

"Its nice to meet you both Grace and this is Carrick." Grace tells Kate and I.

Both Grace and Carrick excuses themselves and head to greet more guess. A very pretty black haired girl that seems to be about my age wearing a red mid thigh dress paired with open toed black pumps walks towards and hugs Elliot.

"Mia I would like you to meet Kate and Ana." Elliot says.

"Hi I'm Mia, Elliot's younger sister." Mia energetically introduces herself.

Kate and I both say hello. Kate,Elliot and Mia quickly engage in conversation while I just stay quite and zone out.

We all head to the bar and there I see Christian talking to a blonde wearin a really tight black dress and sky high black heels.

"What would you ladies like to drink?" Elliot ask us. Kate and I both settle for sex on the beach even though were both just 19. Mia simply orders bollinger wine.

Elliot gives us are drink and orders himself a beer. Christian walks over to us and greets us. Kate and Elliot head to dance and spots her friends and excuses herself to go talk to them. It just leaves me with Christian.

"Ana would you like to dance." Christian ask me. Before I even have the chance to answer him the blonde that he was talking to us shows up to talk to Christian.

"Christian dear I need to talk to you." the blonde says. She looks to be in her mid through late forties but she has gotten a lot of botox and plastic surgery done so she looks younger.

"Elena can't it wait." Christian says.

"No it can't." The blonde who is apparently named Elena states. Christian excuses himself to talk to her.

I see Christian and her talking. She soon starts stroking his arm as she looks at me and glares. I turn around and suddenly my head starts to hurt and I start hearing things that I think sound like words. I begin to panic and look for Kate. I haven't had this feeling since 10th grade.

"Kate we have to leave now!" I yell at Kate when I find her.

"What why?" Kate looks confused.

"I'm not feeling well. Please lets go." I beg Kate. She looks at me with concern and worry.

"Okay lets tell Elliot." Kate says as we both walk to Elliot.

"Elliot we want to leave." Kate says. My headache intensifies.

"Why?" Elliot ask. I feel blood coming out of my nose.

"Ana doesn't feel good." Kate answers.

"Ana your bleeding from your nose is bleeding." Elliot exclaims. Kate hands me napkin.

"Okay lets go. Are you gonna be okay Ana." Elliot asks me while looking concern.

"Yeah I thinks so but please lets leave." I reply. As we make our way to leave Christian stops us.

"Why are you guys leaving so soon? Ana whats wrong your nose is bleeding?" Christian bombards us with questions.

"Ana's not feeling well I'm taking her and Kate home." Elliot says. Christian looks worriedly at me.

"I'll go with guys to make sure Ana is okay." Christian said.

We all make our way to Elliot's car. Suddenly I see black shadows and I start to have a panic attack.

"Ana are you okay?" Christian, Kate and Elliot ask me.

"I can't breathe." I tell them.

We make it to Kate and I's apartment and Christian quickly carries me bridal style inside.

I stand in shaky legs and head to my room. I quickly find what I'm looking for. My antipsychotic medication; I haven't took these pills since 10th grade. I quickly take one and everything soon turns black.

**Disclaimers: E.L James owns the all the characters I just own the plot. Here's the second chapter I hope you all like and thank you for the reviews,favorites, and follows. check out my pinterest dwilliamsiscool to this day. R&R. Enjoy!**  



End file.
